What If
by The Bleached Inu
Summary: There are many stories like this one, but this particular one has more than just one twist… what if Pitch got to Jack before the Guardians? What if the Guardians misread the Man in the Moon's message? And who are "Ice" and "Shadow"?
1. Chapter 1: Pinky Promise

_**Hola**_**! So I have wanted to write a fanfiction on this movie for a while (saying that I have watched the movie in theaters for 4 times now you can say I'm a bit obsessed) and I have two ideas and this is one of them, so have fun! Pitch and Jack are my favorite characters so...yup! Ya'll have to vote for the other one! (I'm still going to write it) :P**

**-The Bleached Inu**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pinky Promise

* * *

Jack Frost crash landed on the small pile of snow with a firm _thump. _He quickly stood back up brushing himself off and glanced down at himself, all in one piece. The snowy haired boy laughed to himself, he had just flew, _flew _from the small lake all the way to the village! He couldn't believe it! He laughed again shamelessly, he turned to look at the plainly dressed people walk by him chatting a way. Had they not seen him land? But Jack was too ecstatic at the moment to consider anything. He couldn't wait to show them how he can freeze stuff over, they will _freak! _

Jack smiled waving to some of the passerby's,

"Hello!"

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Good evening ma'am." He tilted his head a bit, did she hear him? "Ma'am?" still no response, the woman began to talk to someone sitting next to her, not wanting to interrupt, Jack turned his attention to a young boy chasing his dog running in his direction.

"Oh, hey-hey! Can you tell me where I-" The boy ran right through him.

Gasping, Jack's back straightened his hand flying to his chest where the boy had passed through. He was as solid as a human could be. Was he human? Another person walked casually in his path also passing through. Then another.

"Hello!? Anyone!? HELLO!"

Jack stumbled out of the way of everyone until he was at the edge of the small village again, hand still on his chest. What was he? Could he possibly be a ghost? Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember anything passed waking up in the frozen lake. It was very possible that he was a ghost. It would explain his invisibility to the others, and the strange ability he had with frost. Jack felt a sharp tug at his heart as he watched the other people, what had he ever done? He didn't know. He didn't remember. Lost and confused, the young spirit turned his back on the village and faced the woods, with one last glance over his shoulder he broke into a sprint back to the lake tears threatening to fall from his icy blue eyes.

As he ran, he did not notice the pair of yellow eyes following him, hidden in the nearby night shadows. …_Just like me…_

Finally reaching the lake, Jack stood on the very spot where he had risen from the iced lake and looked up at the moon; the one who had given him his name.

"What's going on? What happened to me? What am I!? Please tell me! What good is a name if I cannot tell it to anyone!?"

Silence.

Just like the other people of the world.

"HELLO!?"

Nothing.

Jack took a few steps back and sunk down on his knees his back resting against the rock behind him. Tears fell freely now, the boy found nothing to do but to curl up and burry his face in his arms, his staff lying useless beside him, and let himself cry.

The shadow crept closer yet cautiously into the moons light, slowly making its way to the center of the lake before stopping.

Jack's shoulders shook violently as he cried silently, and for what reason he will never know, he looked up. His eyes went wide at the sight he saw, a tall thin man stood a few feet away from him; his yellow eyes seemed to glow against the black woods behind him. Two horse looking things stood beside him, one on each side, their own yellow eyes shone brighter than the mans. The pitch black atmosphere around them blocked any hope of seeing the man's features; the only reason he was able to see the figure was the moons bright beams bouncing off of the frozen water like a mirror. He was a simple silhouette. Jack swallowed nervously at the figure a little fear crept into his small heart. Whoever this man is, he was terrifyingly breath taking. He couldn't help but awe. After a few heart-pounding moments, Jack willed his rigid body to move his arm towards his staff upon a sort of instinct.

"W-who are you?"

The man let out a deep rumble of a chuckle causing Jack to shiver,

"No need to be afraid little one; although I cannot help it if you are, it is my nature after all." The man said in a deep English accent.

The two horses let out a sharp neigh each, Jack jumping at the sudden loud noise; sensing his nervousness (and fear), the man gave a small wave of his hand. Immediately, the horses fell into a pile of dust, which continued to move onto the man's outstretched hand.

"Don't worry, I have them under control." Something white attracted the light of the moon, the man was smirking.

"…What are they?" Jack asked,

"They are Nightmares; ones that I create and ones that I alone can control."

Jack swallowed standing up on wobbly legs roughly wiping tears from his face with his arm and frowned up at the dark figure, "You-you still haven't answered my question!" He said attempting to look tougher than he felt.

The figure walked closer, "Here's a question…" Jack tried to step back only to hit the rocks behind him; the man leaned down so he was about a foot from his face,

"What do you think I am?"

Jack could see his face clearly now, his skin textured as if it had been colored its dark grey shade on sandpaper, his face long and cheeks sunken in, he had no eyebrows but his black yet golden eyes made up for that. His hair was jet black and stuck straight back in spikes. He had very sharp and distinct features, one that would be hard to forget.

Jack swallowed again, "I…I don't know…" He cast a wary glance down towards his feet as he watched the black sand under the man's feet crept closer to his.

With a little chuckle, he replied, "I am Pitch, Pitch Black; the King of Nightmare's. Although, my most popular title would have to be "the Boogeyman." He said his smirk growing a bit.

Jack blinked, the Boogeyman? He had a feeling he had heard that somewhere before, but he didn't remember. A suddenly felt the urge to ask the one question that still rattled around in his head, "Do…do you know what…what I am?"

Chuckling again, Pitch Black straightened his back, only then did Jack realize he had been holding his breath a bit; "You are Jack Frost. And from the look of your surroundings, you are a winter spirit. Am I correct?"

Jack didn't bother to stop the look of surprise from appearing on his face, how did he know? He shook his head, "Yeah…but I mean…where did I come from? Do you know?"

Pitch gestured to the moon behind him, "The Man in the Moon. He is responsible for your existence as well as mine. Why, for you I do not know. Your extent of knowledge with this subject is the same as mine, the rest you must answer yourself."

Jack looked up at the moon; a winter spirit huh? And his questions, he didn't know how to answer them. He looked back at The Nightmare King with curiosity and a bit of confusion. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we are more similar than you think, Jack; the outside world cannot see you correct? They cannot see me either. We are invisible, we don't exist, they don't believe in us."

Jack frowned, "Then we have to make them believe!"

"'We', Frost?"

Realizing what he said, Jack's cheeks turned a bit blue from embarrassment and looked down, "Well… I didn't mean it like that…" he looked back up, "Why don't they believe in you? Aren't you Nightmare's? Everyone has those, right?"

"Yes, everyone has nightmares," Pitch responded, "But to them it's just a bad dream, to them no one but themselves is behind it. As for them not believing, that is a story for some other time, little one."

Jack didn't appreciate the "little one" comment but decided to ignore it. Suddenly, Pitch turned and began to walk away. Jack stayed silent. After a few seconds, Pitch felt something was off, now at the edge of the small lake he looked over his shoulder to see the boy had followed him and was only a few steps behind him. Pitch gave him an annoyed and questioning look. Jack in turn tilted his head,

"Where are you going?"

In all honesty, Pitch was taken aback by the question, "My home." He said simply,

"And where is that?" Jack pressed, Pitched silently pointed down.

"Well that doesn't sound too comfortable." Jack said at a small attempt at humor, that and stalling Pitch to keep him from going. He was the only one he could talk to after all...

"Oh on the contrary, it is rather homey." Pitch said with an uncaring wave of his hand. What was this boy doing?

"So…why did you help me?" Jack asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because we are the near same; need I repeat myself a second time?" With that he began to walk away again.

"Wait!"

Pitch turned, "What is it now?" he asked a bit annoyed. Jack flinched a little, "Uh…are you-…are you coming back?"

Pitched looked down at the boy in front of him; "Why would I?"

"Well…you did help me; even though it was a little. And…I don't have anyone else to talk to, and by the looks of it neither do you. So I was just asking I guess…" Jack shifted from foot to foot nervously blushing slightly blue again.

There a long pause, too long of one. Finally, Pitch answered, "Perhaps…"

With wide shocked but hopeful eyes, jack smiled excitedly up at Pitch, "Really!?"

"Perhaps." He repeated.

He turned again only to have the boy back in his face before he could complete his first step. The boy was levitating in front of him so that they were face to face, the winter spirit held a determined look. He held up his hand,

"Pinky promise!"

Confused, Pitch's gaze shifted from Jack's hand to his face. Jack reached down and took the older spirits hand and locked their two pinkies together. Now completely bewildered, Pitch tried to free his hand but young spirit held fast.

"Pinky promise you will come back!" Jack said stubbornly.

Pitch once again fell silent; this boy seemed to do that to him. After about a minute of having a staring (or glaring) contest, Pitch gave a small defeated sigh.

"I…ugh…I _pinky promise_…"

"You pinky promise _what_?"

Pitch sighed again, louder this time, "I pinky promise that I will come back to see you."

Apparently satisfied, Jack bounced their hands up and down once, twice, and then released them on the third. As he did, the winter spirit gave Pitch the biggest smile he could and laughed doing a flip in the air. The Nightmare King scowled at him, but couldn't stop a small smirk to grace his face.

And the promise was made, with the Man in the Moon as their witness.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Not my best work in writing but I did my best! Hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter, until then (maybe)! Stay smexy!**

**-The Bleached Inu**


	2. Chapter 2: Teacher

**Yush~! Second chapter! So happy~ have fun reading my storyness! :) **

* * *

Chapter 2: Teacher

* * *

Jack was never sure about how much time has passed since he had first met Pitch, he had lost track after 3 years, but then again it never really mattered. The only date he was sure of was 1712, the time Pitch had estimated when he had been "born" as Jack Frost. By now, the already small brown cloak that hung around Jack's shoulders was even more worn but he didn't mind, he didn't even notice until Pitch had pointed it out a few weeks ago. Pitch Black, to Jack, he was his father, brother, and most of all, his friend. Pitch Black was Jack Frost's guardian. After the frequent visits from Pitch Jack had convinced him to let him see his "home"; naturally he had fallen asleep there. This continued for a while before Pitch let him stay with his own room, to stay at that lake all day. Jack kind of liked it, he had a home too.

Jack had always been a free spirit, and Pitch let him be; he was strict in a fatherly way at times, but Jack always listened no matter how much he wanted to do just the opposite. And right now, well…Pitch had never said anything about racing his Nightmare.

Jack let out a laugh as he half ran half flew through the dark long dark underground hallways of Pitch's lair, a Nightmare hot on his heels whinnying with its own gleefulness. This particular Nightmare was his own; Pitch had one of his own too, the rest of them where just separate creations. While Pitch's Nightmare was slightly larger than the others, Jack's was the smallest as well as the only male horse. He fit his size and Jack had always thought fondly of him. He had named him Nightwing, he didn't quite know why but the name seemed fitting for the wild runt of a horse. Pitch's personal Nightmare on the other hand was named Linos. The Boogeyman was always one for flashy-well…stuff…so the name was also really fitting.

Jack let out a cheer and he made an abrupt loop around the side and the ceiling of a narrow wall and passed right above Nightwing's head. With a neigh of laughter the Nightmare turned sharply and ran after him again. They had been chasing each other around for almost a half an hour and Jack noticed some other corrupted dreams had joined the fun. Laughing yet again, the young winter spirit did his best to quicken his pace which proved difficult due to his already tired body. Eventually, Jack fell on his back on the cold stone floor his chest rising and falling rapidly, chuckles still falling from his lips. The Nightmares neighed and nudged him playfully.

"Haha…ha…sorry guys, I'm all worn out…"

Suddenly, the Nightmares went silent all at once their bodies going ridged and they all looked the same way. Jack's smile grew, he knew what that meant. With a second wind of energy, he jumped up and followed the now blur of black dust (Nightmares) clutching his staff tightly towards the main entrance to the Nightmare Kings home. The mares reformed and waited expectantly, soon another burst of fresh black dust fell through the broken bed frame; a group of seven Nightmares formed joining their brothers, followed by Pitch. With a happy smile Jack ran up to the taller figure,

"It's daylight already? Wow does time fly!"

Pitch smirked fondly at the boy, "For you perhaps…"

With a wave of his hand, the Nightmares neighed and vanished only to return during the night; all except for Nightwing of course. The horse followed Jack whom followed Pitch deeper into the underground home. While he lightly jogged next to Pitch to keep up with the mans' longlegs, Jack decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for some time (he just kept forgetting about it).

"Hey Pitch?"

"Hmm?"

Jack stroked Nightwing's main as they walked, "Well…the kids…they usually come out and play first thing in the morning. But they all go to school now; like, _all of them!_" He said this as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Well of course they do, it's part of a humans life." Pitch replied tonelessly.

Jack scowled, "I know…but I have nothing to do when they're not around…sure I like the little-little kids and stuff too but they can do much in the snow with their parent hovering over them all the time!"

"School teaches them how to act and basics of life." Pitch said finally looking at Jack whose scowl deepened.

"Ok, when would they ever use the stuff they learn anyway? Like…like…math or whatever! I listened in on one of the classes and I just about _died!" _Jack slump into a chair that was placed in the current room they were in while Nightwing placed himself comfortably next to him of the floor his head resting on Jack's lap.

Pitch swirled a small bit of black dream sand in the palm of his hand, he was practicing perfecting the skill, "Jack, you brought five apples here yesterday but is noticed that two were missing."

Jack blinked, where did that come from? "Yeah…I ate them."

"So how many are left, I mean if you don't eat anymore."

Jack blinked again, "…three…why?"

Pitch sighed a little looking at Jack, _so naïve at times…_ "You just did math."

Jack blinked a third time, "…Wha-?"

"Five minus two equals three." The Boogeyman said holding up his fingers as he said each number.

Jack scowled at his companion, "Hey! And so what? You trying to prove somethin'?"

"You use math everyday Jack, even if you don't realize it. And as for all of the equations and complicated subject, it's to prepare the children and educate them further."

"Why do they need to do that?"

"Probably to lessen the amount of questions that children ask at all times of the day." Pitch retorted raising a knowing eyebrow. Jack blushed light blue lowering his head a little, "I can't help it…" he mumbled.

Pitch placed his hand on top of Jacks head causing the boy to look up at him curiously with those big eyes of his; it was cute really. "I know you can't." Pitch said smiling gently ruffling the younger spirits hair lightly. Jack smiled happily at the gesture,

"You want the children to learn don't you?" Pitch asked, Jack nodded, "I guess…"

Pitch's hand left the white hair and he started to walk away. Jack, still smiling, rose minding carefully Nightwing's head and followed the elder spirit. Jack couldn't help but wonder: _what did the Guardians find so bad about him? _Suddenly, had an idea, one that to him sounded just fun. He jogged in front of Pitch with a smile that threatened to split his face.

"Can you teach me?"

The tall spirit stopped in his tracks to keep from running the poor boy over, "What?"

"Can you teach me? Like they do with the kids at school?"

Pitch looked down into frozen eyes, how was he to answer to that?

"What makes you think I am capable of teaching someone like you?" _well…I suppose that works._

Jack frowned for a moment, "well… you're the only person who can teach me really…and you've been around _a lot_ longer than me…plus you've got an English accent so you have to be smart!" Jack laughed at his own joke while Pitch scowled trying to hold back the smile of his own. There was a short silence,

"I suppose I could teach you a thing or two-" Pitch couldn't finish his sentence due to Jack's loud whoop. Nightwing got up on his back legs with a happy whinny and his two legged friend did a back flip in the air.

This time Pitch didn't bother to hide his amused smile wondering the same thing he had been wondering for the past few years that he has known Jack Frost: just what he had gotten into.

* * *

_Linos ~ "cry of grief"_

* * *

**There ya go folks! Love you all! (almost all :P) R&R!**

**-The Bleached Inu**


	3. Chapter 3: Trainer

**Alright guys, in the last chapter my math skills where not very correct. Hehehe~ But I fixed it so YAY! Just want to make that clear! And the name "Nightwing" is for my friend '**_**JustAFlower13**_**', she's obsessed with anything related to **_**Batman**_**, love ya girl! ;D**

**-The Bleached Inu**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trainer

* * *

Jack loved Nightwing; the runt of a horse was with him wherever he went. But there was just one thing that Jack had yet to learn, how to ride a horse. He had tried before but it was not what he expected. Nightwing was a free creature who liked to do what he liked, just like Jack, but when he had a rider, he needed direction, and that was something Jack didn't know how to do. The winter spirit remembered three attempts, all in which ended up with him in some awkward position on the ground with a few bruises; mostly on his butt.

Jack huffed angrily flipping his worn and fading brown cloak away from his face and glared at Nightmare who neighed with glee. That had been Jack's fourth attempt that day.

"Ok, are you going to cooperate with me on this or not?"

Nightwing shook his whispy mane as if in 'no'.

Jack sighed, "I think I suffered enough from this." He said standing up brushing himself off.

Nightwing trotted up to him, but didn't look at him, but something behind him.

"Having trouble I see."

Jack tensed and whipped around to see Pitch leaning against the dark wall, arms crossed, and a knowing smirk on his face. Blushing darkly, Jack responded weakly: "N-no…"

"Oh really?" Pitch asked raising an eyebrow. Jack couldn't respond.

"Keep your back up straight, and start slower, have him walk, get used to it."

Jack looked up with wide eyes but the man was already walking away. He and Nightwing both looked at each other. _One last try couldn't hurt. _He mounted the Nightmare again carefully and waited to find a good balance, he straightened his back as he held on the best he could to Nightwing's wispy sandy mane, and he tapped the mare with the heel of his foot like he had seen Pitch do so many times but a bit more gently. Nightwing started in a light jog but Jack instinctively tugged his mane and he slowed to a walk, he was still mounted. Jack couldn't help but smile a bit; he knew Pitch was good for something. The shadow in the far corner smirked as he watched.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Jack had begun to practice his riding skills every few days, and with every day, he found it less- well, painful. With a few tips from Pitch, he was able to hold on for a good amount of time as Nightwing ran, not at full speed though but fast enough to get a good distance away. There wasn't much room to practice in the narrow underground halls of the lair so sometimes Jack would take his Nightmare up to the surface; but he was only allowed to go without Pitch's watchful eye at night, if he went up during the day Pitch would go with him and made sure he stuck to the shadows. Jack understood why and didn't complain.

It was almost sunrise, which was also considered as Jack's curfew. Jack lead Nightwing to a small rock formation that took a resemblance to a mini cave, one of the lairs entrances, and waited for Pitch back underground.

"Tonight was fun huh, boy?" Nightwing snorted in response. Chuckling, Jack urged his mare into a run. Instinctively, the nightmare took off in a run without having to be told. Jack laughed as the horse's legs and body seemed less solid as black sand whipped around him letting him bring Jack wherever he was going. They reached a small empty looking room before Nightwing came to an abrupt stop, turning his head as Pitch entered elsewhere; unfortunately this caused Jack to fly off the mares back and land back first against a small book shelf, sending a bucket full of dust everywhere.

"_Ahh-ow_….Nightwing!" he groaned rubbing the back of his head, the horse neighed impatiently. Muttering nonsense to himself, Jack rose dusting himself off, the second he did, he heard a loud _clank._ The frost boy looked over his shoulder hand still on his head, his eyes went wide; it was a sword. It had fallen from behind the shelf.

Forgetting the pain, Jack bent down to pick it up bracing himself for its weight, but surprisingly it was really light; he had almost forgoten he was holding it. The boy balanced the blade in between his hands; the handle was decorated in a small vine like design and what looked like stars, and right where the blade met the handles hilt was a carved image of the moon. The blade itself was covered in scratched from over use and was slightly rusted due to being neglected for sometime. Jack flipped the sword over, all the designs where the same, except one little detail that Jack came close to overlooking; just under the moon was the letters _**OP**_. Flipping the weapon back over, another pair of letters was written in the same spot: _**SP**_. He wondered what they meant; and since when did Pitch use a sword? Nightwing neighed louder than before biting down on Jack's cloak pulling him gently; Pitch was close. Jack quickly put the sword back behind the shelf and ran out of the room. Half way down the second hall, he ran straight into Pitch sending him falling backward on his butt…again.

"If you weren't immortal you would have died a long while ago from multiple concussions." Pitch stated blandly.

Jack groaned sitting up, it was true though; he had hurt himself a lot. Once the boy stood back up, Pitch frowned,

"Where would you be to get covered in dust?"

Jack looked down at himself and indeed he was covered in dust from the room the sword laid. With a nervous chuckle, he said "Hehe~ hopped around too many alley ways I guess." The much older spirit didn't seem to buy it but left it alone and continued walking. Jack and Nightwing followed silently, Jack's heart beat a bit faster as they passed the sword room.

"Do you know how to fight?" Jack fought the instinct to slap his hands over his mouth. The Nightmare King stopped looking at the boy over his shoulder,

"Where did that come from?"

"Uh…just wondering…I know you can fight but, I mean like with a…a sword or…or something like that..." Jack's heart was racing now and he was sure Pitch could hear it. He didn't notice Pitch's eyes flicker towards the room a few paces behind them. It was nearly covered in shadows, _he couldn't have found that. _

"I can…Just not anymore."

Jack tilted his head, "Why?"

Pitch was silent; he fully turned his back again and walked away, "It was a long time ago."

Jack knew the conversation was over.

* * *

For the past few weeks, Jack has resisted quite well his urges to question his guardian more about the sword and go back into that room. But even if he went looking for it again it would take him well more than a few hours to find it. Instead, he kept himself busy with reading books and studying (even though geometry was practically impossible to him), and went out for a ride with Nightwing. He had gotten good with both works thanks to Pitch, who, come to find out, was very patient.

Jack growled in frustration and the math problem that he had made for himself to solve, _I could have at least gone easy on myself. _He looked up at the clock just visible from where he was settled; almost time for Pitch to come back. Stifling a yawn, the winter spirit stretched his arms over his head throwing his pencil on the paper in front of him. Snatching his staff, he ran down the stairs and down a few hallways and waited. When Pitch entered, the first thing that Jack noticed was the wadded up paper in his hands.

"What's that?" Pitch wordlessly handed it to him, it was a newspaper. Unrolling it, Jack scanned the front page:

* * *

_**The Duluth News Tribune.**_

_Duluth, Minx, Tuesday Morning, April 16, 1912_

_**Over 1500 Lives Lost When Giant Liner Titanic Sinks After Striking Iceberg**_

_Most Appalling Disaster _

_Of Kind Ever Recorded _

_In History Of Navigation _

* * *

"What is this for?" Jack asked looking at the picture provided of the ship. He was surprised it didn't sink just from its size.

"The newspaper makes my job a bit easier; I can find stories that can be useful for nightmares."

Jack nodded, "I can only imagine…" he muttered to himself. He suddenly felt a pang of sadness at the thought of all of those children who died on that ship. And for those whom survived, they will be scared for the rest of their short lives. It was very sad. Just sad and frightening enough for Pitch to put it into his nightmares.

Shaking his head, Jack gave the paper back to the elder spirit whom disposed of it with a flick of his wrist and a cloud of black sand; and from that same cloud something else appeared. The Boogeyman held the object and handed it to Jack,

"Here"

Jack took it, it was a coat.

"That thing you call a cloak on your back is getting too hard to look at."

He said it in a mean way but Jack knew better. The coat was light in weight, and was light grey in color. It was the kind of coat he's seen some of the older men wear. Jack removed his brown cloak and slipped the new one on, it was a good fit. The bottom of the jacket cut off just above his knees. Smiling, the boy gave a little twirl.

"What? Now you're the snow fairy?" Pitch teased.

Jack smirked, "Yes I am." Laughing as the tall spirit rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Jack said still admiring it. He looked down at his old cloak; knowing he won't be able to bring himself to throw it away he made a note to put it up in his room later.

"Jack." Jack turned around just in time to catch the object tossed to him, letting his worn cloak fall to the floor. It was a bow with a few arrows tied to it with a string.

"I know that you have been dying to bug me about swords. But this is just as a good of a start."

Jack beamed, it wasn't a sword, but this seemed more up his alley. _What else is up that old mans' sleeve? _

* * *

**Omg guys, I have been sick for half a week now! My throat is so sore that I can barely talk! And for those who don't know me I talk A LOT! Ugh! Not to mention I'm going to have a butt load of homework now -,- so much fun…hope you guys are doing better than me! Haha~ R&R!**

**-The Bleached Inu**


	4. Chapter 4: Trainee's, Kangaroo's, & Bliz

**Thank you for all of your reviews everyone! I love reading them all; it's a great encouragement for me :) I'm surprised at all of the favorites and followers I have been getting for this story, but it makes me feel pretty good too! So thank you :)**

**And I fixed a MAJOR grammar/writing slip up in the previous chapter, so sorry if you caught it were confused. Happy reading my fellow fanfreaks! **

**-The Bleached Inu**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trainee's, Kangaroo's, and Blizzards

* * *

_WWWWOO-SHIUNK!_

The arrow whizzed through the air and hit its target across the spacious room. Jack lowered his bow and quickly ran over to the target looking at the arrow; it was half an inch off the targets small center. The boy let out a groan in frustration,

"_Half _an _inch!? _Are you_ KIDDING _me!?_" _

He roughly yanked out the weapon from the padded target. He had been practicing archery for a while now and he had to admit he liked it. The weapon was light, easy to carry, and unpredictable. Just because you can see where the archer is aiming doesn't mean that it will hit where it is "aiming". Pitch has proven that many times over. Pitch said when Jack was able to hit the targets center multiple times without error, he would start teaching him using moving targets. Jack would always get excited when he pictured himself riding Nightwing while shooting a passing target. Awesome…

Jack still has not questioned Pitch about the sword besides that one time. Archery was far from sword fighting but it was just as cool. Pitch was also having him work on creating his own weapons spontaneously using his ability. For example, Pitch was able to conjure up a scythe in an instant using black sand. Jack would always be amazed by the amount of detail that the weapon would appear having. The nightmare maker said that it was all in your mind, that whatever you thought of you can create. Jack doubted that he could do any of that but Pitch assured him that over time he would be able too.

His guardian had questioned his sudden interest in fighting (which he doubted the boy will ever use) and Jack had shrugged and said: "Something to keep me busy." And it was the truth! Sure Jack loved to play with the kids and all but in all truth they just weren't coming around anymore; at least not as much as they used to. Parents where strict with these kids at the moment; it was kind of annoying. The forever young frost spirit was grateful to Pitch for taking the time (and having the patience that he so desperately needed) to teach him. He knew that he could be a bit of a nuisance at times but at least he was trying!

Pitch was a good teacher, Jack often wondered if he had every done this before…and all of his obvious experiences with different weapons, it made the frost spirited wonder; but he knew better to ask, he won't get a straight answer.

Jack set himself up properly again, raising his bow, drawing back the arrow, and released his hold.

_WWWWOO-SHIUNK!_

"A little less than half an inch this time."

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as Pitch suddenly appeared beside the target looking it over but quickly recovered. A few hundred years of that and he still hasn't gotten used to it.

"Are you serious?" Jack scowled, "I keep on missing! And it's only by a little bit!" Pitch pulled the arrow from the target with a small smirk.

"Knowing you, you have probably been in here for hours now. Why don't just take a break then come back to it."

Jack huffed; he had been in this room for a while now. It was a large room with no windows and only one door. It was even deeper under the surface than the actual lair was; but neither Jack nor Pitch really minded the cold, barely knew it was there. It was a great room for training, and Jack often came down there with Nightwing and practiced riding or the mare would stay with him as he practiced archery. But Jack always made sure to revisit a few of the old lessons that Pitch had given him "school".

"Okay I will…but I AM getting that target DEAD ON when I get back!" Jack declared as he walked out of the room and to the surface.

Pitch shook his head as he watched the frustrated but determined boy walk away. He never told Jack this but he was advancing at an almost abnormal speed. The boy was really good, a natural even. Pitch looked down at the arrow in his hand twirling it between his long, slender fingers, he had to admit, he missed, even if only a little, being a teacher, and he missed having an apprentice.

The Boogeyman stayed in that room a bit longer, letting the memories overtake him one by one.

* * *

Jack Frost jumped from roof top to roof top through the city of Burgess; at least that's where he started. Then he was in Japan, then Brittan, and now he didn't know where the heck he was. The Wind carried him where ever he wanted to go, at right now, he didn't know where he was going; he just let the Wind take him wherever today. The weather was warm and it left Jack uncomfortable, but he was going to fix that right now!

The Frost spirit called the Wind to carry him to a nearby forest area of his current location; a little snow couldn't hurt. Just as he raised his staff, Jack caught a movement at the corner of his eye. Panicking, he quickly dove safely into the shadowy haven of the thick tree leaves. It was still day light outside, but who would be this deep in the forest? Jack's eyes widened in humor and amazement at what he saw: It looked like a…like a… kangaroo?

Suddenly, Jack's face broke out into a wide grin as he remembered:

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago…**_

"_Hey Pitch, what are the Guardians exactly?"_

"_They are a 'who', not a what." _

"_Fine whatever…no comment?"_

"_The Guardians are guardians."_

"_Umm…ok we've establish that…elaborate?"_

_Pitch had sighed, "They protect the children of the world. They are the ones who placed me in this state of being; Unseen, and not feared. They are my enemies and as much as a threat to me as I am too them."_

"_Oh…do they know I exist?"_

"_Yes, they are aware of all of the spirits of the world just as you are aware of them. The Man in the Moon may not have spoken to you at first, but he did to the others. Whenever a new spirit is born, other spirits are somehow aware of it."_

"_So when you say 'they', when you talking about the Guardian I mean, how many of them are there?"_

"_Four."_

"…_Again…with the elaboration thingy? Please?"_

_He had sighed then too, "The Sandman, Santa, The Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Kangaroo." _

"…_You mean The Easter Bunny?"_

"_No, I mean Easter Kangaroo. He has an Australian accent for Moon's sake."_

_Jack had chuckled, "Is he as weird as he sounds?"_

_Pitch was now smirking, "Yes, very much so; very grumpy, very annoying, and __**extremely **__full of himself."_

_Jack laughed as Pitch continued to smirk._

* * *

Jack's smile grew at the memory. He looked back down at the Kangaroo, was it Easter already? As he watched the overgrown rabbit hop around rapidly making last minute preparations behind trees and such in case some early rising kids came out to look for eggs. It was still really early in the morning, barely anyone was awake. So this was one of the guys who made Pitch suffer. Jack's smile turned into an almost evil smirk. _Sorry buddy, but your warm weather will be delayed for a quite a while. _

With that in mind, jack raised his staff high above his head and took off into the sky letting the familiar rush of energy flow through him. It was a feeling that he will never forget. That he will never get tired of. With all the energy he was able to conjure at the moment, he called the Wind to his aid. With the Wind's help, Jack gathered the clouds above him and told the Wind to blow the coldest air he could muster. It did not take this much effort to create snow, but Jack didn't want just snow, he wanted a blizzard. He wanted to make this as memorable to himself as it will be to the shivering Kangaroo below him. Jack's staff began to glow lightly with the amount of frost that covered the piece of wood hit the white light between the grey clouds. The Wind whistled in his ears as the clouds continued to grow and snow began to form. And with one last grin:

"LET IT SNOW!"

Jack brought down his staff feeling the power leave him as he did. The Wind and snow flew down swiftly around its master and filled the roads, trees, and roofs of houses with feet of snow. The blizzard went on for as far as Jack could see from his spot in the sky. He beamed as the snow pelted down roughly building up fast on everything that it touched. Frost covered windows and windshields, the lakes and streams froze into solid ice in seconds, the birds and other animals quickly retreated into the shelter of their homes only to come back out when the storm had passed. After a good five minutes, with his last bit of energy, Jack pulled his outstretched arms back to him, and raised the staff back over his head. Immediately, the storm stopped. The Wind stilled, the snow melted away before it reached the ground, the clouds slowly parted and went their separate ways letting the seemingly white sun shine through again. Only the masterpiece Jack had created and the cold, light breeze remained.

With a tired sigh, Jack lowered himself from the sky landing a good distance away from where the Pooka will come out from hiding soon. The spent frost spirit sighed again falling on his butt, his back resting against a tree. For a moment he thought that he might pass out. It had been a long time since he had used up that much energy in one go. This will most certainly be memorable. And just as Jack felt his eyes begin to droop, he heard a distant:

"_**JACK FROST**__!"_

Jack laughed loudly hitting his head against the bark behind him in doing so. He laughed and laughed until he fell over and felt tears prick his blue eyes. Still chuckling, he forced himself to sit back up to see the one and only Pitch Black standing looking down at him, his hands behind his back. With his was Nightwing, who whickered when he saw Jack, who just continued to smile and giggle like an idiot.

Pitch looked in the direction that the Guardian of Hope had been, and he laughed. Jack's eyes widened. Pitch chuckled, smirked, and even smiled at times, but never…EVER…had he EVER laughed before. It was a deep laugh, a warm one even. A true laugh. And Jack laughed with him. Besides them, Nightwing pushed himself on his hind legs and neighed loudly, the tips of the long black strands that made up his mane lightly frosted over.

"I think that's enough for one day." Pitch said once they all quieted down a bit, but he was still smiling. Jack nodded smiling softly,

"Perfectly fine with that."

No less than a few seconds later, the young boy was asleep. Pitch looked at him fondly before picking him up and placing him on Nightwing's back carefully. The Boogeyman looked at his surroundings; Jack Frost was indeed powerful he just didn't know. Pitch had a feeling that Jack will do something great one day. But for now, he needed rest he deserved it. With that in mind, Pitch, Nightwing, and Jack all vanished back into the underground maze that they called home.

Pitch had a feeling that the Guardians will become more of a problem for him here on out.

* * *

**Again, not much dialogue; for some reason the way I write doesn't like dialogue…but there will be much more talking in the chapters to come. And we will be seeing more of the Guardians! Thanks for all your support, R&R! :)**

**-The Bleached Inu**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE (SORRY)!

**Hey everyone! **

**I know it has been a really long time since I have updated this story and I'm sorry. The flash drive that had all of my stories on it was lost and just recently recovered and I'm in the process of getting all of the information off of it. So sorry for the delay! Once it is all sorted out the story will go on! Thank you for your patience!**

**-The Bleached Inu **


End file.
